


A Lull in the Day's Activities

by 7veilsphaedra



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Saiyuki Reload Blast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7veilsphaedra/pseuds/7veilsphaedra
Summary: Smoke and choiceless awareness.
Relationships: Hassan/Sharak Sanzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Lull in the Day's Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helliongoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helliongoddess/gifts).



> Status: Drabble, 669 words complete.  
> Prompt: " “Sharak's wonderful righthand man” "

Sharak strode into her private chambers and shrugged off her robe. A packet of pipe tobacco in an embroidered satin pullstring pouch was set on her chest of drawers. She walked over and stuffed the bowl of the pipe, lit it and inhaled. It reminded her of her old college days when smoking a pipe of something or other always helped her release the built up tension of deadlines, before she decided to fulfil the dharma which kept nagging her, and pursue the sutra and mark of Divine favour. Her professors had been so disappointed, but their censure was nothing compared to her parents. A female sanzo! As if ….

If only they knew about how choiceless the matter was, or how the rewards were nowhere near satisfactory enough for the effort. Would they have swallowed their put-downs if they had known the challenges she had faced? 

Sharak sighed, heavily — a stream of smoke coursing out from her nostrils like fire from the mouth of a dragon. 

Probably not. And it didn’t matter. She was strong, which was why she could live by the power of her convictions and refuse to turn decisions into power struggles. She had refused to argue or defend, but she had also refused to give up her destiny. 

Her parents had been good people, initially, but they lacked the strength to live as free spirits. They put her down: sharp words, sneers, derision, small and petty, and ultimately, ineffectual. It did mean, however, that they found her presence intolerable, so she was obliged to turn away and leave.

Smoke curled up from the bowl of a pipe, undulating in the air like the body of a dragon. It was trance-inducing. 

Then there was Hassan! Faithful, loyal, loving. Jealous as hell now that Genjyo and his servants had arrived. Not that he had any reason to be.

A bit of smoke caught in Sharak’s throat, causing her to cough.

Did he?

She thought of Genjyo and his lean, muscular body, shining gold hair and eyes with the purple lights. He was quite a looker and she could sense the power of his inner strength and light as well. Most of their communication was nonverbal, and they had understood each other perfectly at first glance. They knew they could trust each other with their lives. Buddhic priests were not forbidden from having families, and Sharak knew she and Sanzo would make a powerhouse couple. It would be a thing of beauty and glory forever. Their complete understanding of each other was an aspect of love. 

She set the pipe down. All too soon, the tobacco had burnt itself out. She turned the bowl over the incense burner and knocked out the ash. 

But it was not the sort of love that Hassan needed to feel concerned about.

Every enlightened leader in the modern age needed to attract followers, and Genjyo had his. Through them, the succession would be assured, even if none of them became the next Sanzo in his lineage. They had chosen each other, just as Hassan and Sharak had chosen each other — a choiceless form of choice, taken at such an essential level, it went beyond the needs of the physical body, the emotions, the mind or even at the causal root of their existence. 

Hassan felt love for Sharak on every level. He worshipped her with his body. His emotions were purified by her desires. His mind was clarified by her light. 

Sharak was nurtured by Hassan’s love for her. 

It was a simple matter which needed no further action or intervention. It simply was.


End file.
